


Shattered

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [76]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She was scared...





	Shattered

A booming clap of thunder shattered the silence.

Olivia’s eyes opened just as another flash of lightning lit the bedroom; a loud crash of thunder followed.

Rolling over, she snuggled up against her husband, and closed her eyes.

Stirring, James kissed the top of her head, gathering her closer. “Okay?” he asked sleepily, knowing she was not fond of thunderstorms.

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“I just feel silly.”

“Everyone’s afraid of something, Olivia.”

“I know.”

“Want me to take your mind off it?”

Olivia smiled at his suggestive tone, and shifted her body on top of his. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Storms of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679078) by [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy)




End file.
